


Through The Wall

by stormy1990



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, soulmates being idiots, totally out of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: Having a soulmate was something Hokuto never wanted, especially not someone who was going head first through every possible wall. But at least that attitude gave him a reason to stay at the other one's side.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Through The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blankcamellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/gifts).



> blankcamellia should have gotten this one as her fic for the KyomoHoku fic exchange, but I wasn't able to come up with a whole plot, but one of the plot ideas she had was just too good to not try and write sth small about it, so here you go!

"On three?"

"No, not on three," Hokuto warned the other one.

"You're right, on one is more fun...one!"

Hokuto was fast enough to block the metal door before Taiga could actually storm inside.

"Get out of my way."

“You know I won’t.”

“Then I will make you.”

On Taiga's threat Hokuto hurried to push the other one back when Taiga tried to actually shove him out of the way.

"We both know that you won't."

"Watch me trying," Taiga hissed and tried to storm inside the building once more, but of course Hokuto blocked his way.

With his hands on the older one's shoulders he tried to get his attention, but he didn't miss the way Taiga was grinding his teeth ready to shove him out of the way.

"I won't and you know that. Remember the last time I let you run into a situation like this on your own?" Hokuto asked, pointing at Taiga's shoulder where a scar was hidden under his shirt.

"That one doesn't count. I didn't know they had knives."

"Well and this time just because you know they do you think the outcome will be different?"

Taiga let out an annoyed growl before he threw his hands in the air. "Fine, you win. Let's leave!"

With a relieved smile Hokuto watched Taiga walk down the alley. But the second he followed him he had to roll his eyes on the other one once more when Taiga used his off guard moment to trick him and dash back to the metal door.

"I should just leave him be…" Hokuto said to himself, massaging his temples.

"WHERE IS THAT ANNOYING SON OF A BITCH?"

"Or better not…" Hokuto realized on Taiga's outraged shouting. Carefully he went inside the building where some confused men were looking at Taiga. They didn't really seem to feel threatened as no one had taken any weapons out, yet! So Hokuto wanted to leave it at that.

Taiga got ready to storm through the room, but then he squealed when Hokuto appeared in front of him out of nowhere and threw him over his shoulder.

"Don't mind him. Sorry for interrupting. We'll be on our way," Hokuto apologized while Taiga was cursing at him and tried to make him put him down.

"WE ARE NOT DONE, LET ME DOWN!"

Hokuto ignored the other one and turned back to the door while the men were still too confused about what had happened to actually react.

Even out in the alley he refused to let the older one down on which Taiga hit him against the back. "Dude, I'm not a bag of rice, let me down."

"Not before I don't have a place I can lock so you won't storm out again."

"That's ridiculous, it's not like I'm always running away from you."

"Oh so then what's about the time you broke the freaking window just so you could get into a fight? And that one time you stole a car so I wouldn't catch up to you? Do I have to remind you that you are the worst driver existing?"

"That was-"

"AND what about that one time you drugged me so I wouldn't notice you're gone?"

This time Taiga was out of excuses and he sighed before he pouted. "Your own fault that you are so overprotective."

Taiga mumbled the words over the other one's back, but of course Hokuto was able to hear him and while he could keep scolding the other one he couldn't stop from forming a teasing smile. If it wasn't for him Taiga had died long ago already, but of course the other one hadn't noticed that yet. But if he did, things would definitely change and Hokuto wasn't sure if he wanted that!


End file.
